1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decorative displays. More particularly, the present invention relates to light displays including illuminated liquid droplets.
2. Background Art
Amusement parks and theme parks continuously strive to provide their patrons with more attractive and stunning decorative displays. Such a goal can be achieved by using light displays including illuminated liquid droplets, which can provide interesting and attractive visual effects. One conventional light display includes a fountain, which forms oil droplets that travel slowly along a wire. The conventional light display further includes a colored light source, which provides ambient light that illuminates the oil droplets as they travel along the wire.
However, the contrast provided by the oil droplets in the conventional light display can be undesirably low, consequently making the illumination of the oil droplets difficult to observe. Moreover, the oil used in the conventional light display can rapidly collect dirt and can undesirably coagulate, causing the fountain to malfunction. In addition, the oil used in the conventional light display can make the conventional light display difficult to clean and maintain.
Thus, there is a strong need in the art for a light display that includes illuminated liquid droplets which provide high contrast and which is simple to clean and maintain.